The present invention relates to an enteral pharmaceutical preparation.
Many people all over the world suffer from the condition known as psoriasis.
The skin of human beings is constantly being renewed. Thereby, as fast as dead cells in the outermost skin layer or epidermis are shed, they are being replaced by cells from the base of the epidermis. Psoriasis takes place when this procedure of replacement becomes xe2x80x9cunbalancedxe2x80x9d, that is when the production of new cells increases while the shedding of dead cells remains normal. This has as consequence that the live cells accumulate and produce sections of inflamed, thickened skin covered by scales. Some persons suffer from extensive affected skin areas, which is unpleasant to view and causes discomfort.
Various creams, ointments, injections and UV light treatments are known for treating psoriasis. However, there is no complete cure for psoriasis and none of the treatments appear to have any lasting effects on the vast majority of sufferers, and many of the remedies cause undesirable side effects.
Even though the condition of psoriasis has been medically identified for more than 100 years, no satisfactory treatment or cure has been found.
Worldwide, more and more people develop psoriatic symptoms, with the highest rate of increase observed in the xe2x80x9cdeveloped industrialisedxe2x80x9d world.
It is an object of the invention to suggest a novel enteral pharmaceutical preparation for treatment of psoriasis, as well as other dermatological disorders.
According to the invention, an enteral pharmaceutical preparation is provided for treatment of psoriasis in affected persons, which comprises black cumin oil (nigella sativa) and which further comprises dietary polyunsaturated fatty acids.
The dietary polyunsaturated fatty acids may comprise flax oil (oleum lini).
The black cumin oil (nigella sativa) and the flax oil (oleum lini) may be in a proportion by mass of substantially 1:3.
The black cumin oil (nigella sativa) and the flax oil (oleum lini) may be in a proportion by mass of substantially 1:1.
The preparation may comprise vegetable oils rich in alpha-linolenic (Omega 3) essential fatty acids.
The preparation may comprise vegetable oils rich in alpha-linoleic (Omega 6) essential fatty acids.
The preparation may include essential vitamins and minerals.
The preparation may include the following (in percentage by mass):
According to a further aspect of the invention, a method of treating psoriasis in affected persons is provided which comprises the steps of enteral administration of an enteral pharmaceutical preparation including black cumin oil (nigella sativa).
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a method of treating psoriasis in affected persons is provided which comprises the steps of enteral administration of an enteral pharmaceutical preparation including a mixture of black cumin oil (nigella sativa) and flax oil (oleum lini).
The enteral pharmaceutical preparation may further comprise dietary polyunsaturated acids.
The dietary polyunsaturated acids may comprise flax oil (oleum lini).